Web-based systems that allow a user at a computer to select an article of clothing and/or an accessory and virtually “try it on” rely on the ability of the user to provide images or a digital movie of the user so that a 2D or 3D model of the user can be used as a platform for showing the user how the article of clothing and/or accessory will look on the user. However, not all computer systems include digital cameras that can allow a user to capture and provide such images or a movie. Even for computers that have an associated digital camera, the computer may be located in an area that is not conducive to capturing good quality images or movies. Hence, the resulting user experience during the virtual try-on session may be less than satisfactory.